Un Client Très Spécial
by JAmbroisie
Summary: Hermione travaille d'arrache pied au Ritz,grand palace parisien.Après l'obtention de ses Aspics, c'est en effet sur l'hôtellerie que son choix s'est porté.En optant pour ce secteur d'activité conciliant mondes moldu et sorcier, la jeune femme pensait s'offrir un avenir tranquille et sans accrocs. Mais c'était sans compter la réservation de la suite 206 par son ancien ennemi juré...
1. Un invité de marque

Coucou! J'ai publié le premier chaitre de cette histoire hier et viens juste de me rendre compte qu'il y avait eu comme un petit dysfonctionnement de l'outil de conversion.. Bref voici le chapitre 1 sans fioritures ou décorations superflues.. En espéant que vous apprécierez la lecture!

Update: J'ai posté le chapitre sur pc, j'ai vérifié que ça fonctionnait bien sur mobile. En allant sur l'appli je vois qu'il y a deux fois la même histoire publiée sur mon compte une version update et l'ancienne avec les mots en n'importe quoi. Donc je supprime la mauvaise version. J'actualise et que vois-je? Plus aucune histoire ! Enfin bref, Il semblerait que l'appli mobile et le site ordinateur eprouve quelques difficultes à collaborer... Un dramione à eux seuls!

...

Dans la suite royale du Ritz, palace parisien de renommée internationale, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon et tailleur noir ajusté déambulait dans chaque pièce, traquant le moindre grain de poussière, le moindre dysfonctionnement, le plus petit détail ayant été oublié par les femmes de ménages présentes 1 heure plus tôt.

 _Couvre lit, ok. Dessous de lit, ok. Poussière, ok. Baignoire... quelques traces de calcaire sur la douchette, à nettoyer. Tapis, propreté ok._

 _Papier toilette...ok... Ah non ! Le pliage est bâclé donc à refaire. Set d'accueil, ok. Lumières, ok..._

 **« Miss Granger, vous êtes priée de vous rendre dans le hall, votre client arrivera d'une minute à l'autre.»**

Hermione interrompit son inspection, rangea sa plume à papote et laissa léviter sa note d'instruction jusqu'au quartiers des femmes de ménage, une équipe serait sur place d'ici quelques secondes.

 **« -Bien... »** Hermione vérifia une dernière fois son image dans un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce, rajusta sa veste, plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage, prit une grande inspiration puis se décida finalement à aller accueillir son nouveau client.

—-

A peine une seconde après qu'elle eu posé le pied sur le carrelage en marbre du hall d'accueil, Hermione fut prise d'assaut par le concierge, à l'air aussi détendu que quelqu'un s'apprêtant à recevoir un suppositoire:

 **« Miss Granger. Vous voici enfin. La voiture de Monsieur est en train de se garer aux sous-sols. Monsieur sera ici sous-peu. Il a fait demander une limousine pour demain matin, vous pourrez l'avertir qu'elle attendra devant l'entrée principale dès 9 heures demain matin. Aussi, c'est, comme vous devez probablement déjà le savoir, le premier séjour de Monsieur ici, il va sans dire que je compte sur vous pour lui donner envie de renouveler l'expérience. »** il avait tout sorti d'une traite, d'une vitesse telle qu'Hermione -pourtant habituée des longs monologues- eu besoin d'un rapide temps de réflexion avant de saisir le sens des nota mentalement : _limousine , 9 heures, nouveau client, demain matin, revenir..._ et prit soudain que le concierge la fixait toujours. Elle s'empressa de marmonner une réponse :

 **« Euh.. oui... oui, oui ! Bien sûr monsieur Chèvrefeuille! »**

—-

Il était précisément 20h58 lorsque Drago Malefoy pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione, qui patientait à l'entrée de l'établissement retint un hoquet de surprise lorsque les mèches blondes de son ancien rival apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la remise des diplômes de 7eme année, 3 ans plus tôt. Cependant, Draco avait déjà fait la couverture de plusieurs magazines du monde sorcier, mais aussi moldu, et, même si Hermione refusait de le reconnaître, il lui était déjà arrivé d'en feuilleter certains d'entre eux !

En effet, les placements aux recettes miraculeuses de l'ex Serpentard à la Bourse lui avaient valu le surnom de "Nouveau Loup de Wallstreet".

En l'espace d'à peine 2 ans, Draco avait réussit à forger un empire de plusieurs millions de dollars en partant de presque rien — une grande partie des comptes Malfoy ayant été saisis par le Ministère après la chute de Voldemort— renflouant ainsi les caisses familiales.

Jusqu'ici Draco ne s'était que très peu aventuré hors de l'Angleterre. Il avait passé ces 2 dernières années à fluctuer entre la Bourse de Londres et son hôtel particulier dans le quartier sorcier de la capitale anglaise. Sa présence en France aujourd'hui était due à un rendez vous avec l'un des grands patrons d'une multinationale dans laquelle il envisageait d'investir.

Sa secrétaire avait du s'occuper en urgence de lui trouver un vol et un logement la veille du jour J. Ainsi, le fait que Draco se retrouve dans l'hôtel où travaillait Hermione et que, de surcroît, celle ci ait été désignée comme responsable du bon déroulement du séjour du client de la chambre nº126 pile durant la semaine où Draco y séjournerait n'était rien de plus que le fruit d'un (heureux) hasard...

Ainsi, lorsque Draco aperçut la gryffondor, il ne fut guère moins surpris qu'elle. Mais, éducation Malfoy oblige, il n'en laissa évidemment rien paraître.

C'est donc face à un Drago Malefoy à la figure aussi froide et inexpressive qu'une statue de marbre qu'Hermione fit face lorsqu'elle se retourna pour inviter son client à entrer dans la chambre qu'elle avait inspectée quelques minutes plus tôt.

 **« Je vous en prie. »**

Elle s'efforçait d'être la plus professionnelle possible, de ne rien laisser paraître de l'agacement qu'il lui inspirait.

Lui, l'ancien fils à papa qui l'avait harcelée pendant toute sa scolarité, le Mangemort — bien que le Magenmot ait acquitté les Malefoy, Hermione restait convaincue que la croyance du jeune homme en la supériorité du sang subsistait encore — la fouine, l'idiot

 **« idiot »**

Elle avait prononcé le mot à voix haute et se rendit compte de son erreur alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. Ses joues étaient cramoisies, elle tenta de bredouiller de vagues excuses mais le mal était fait, Draco souriait... de ce sourire mauvais qu'il avait eu en 5 ème année après qu'il les ait dénoncés,Harry, Ron et elle à cette harpie dénommée Ombrage. Cela n'augurait rien de bon ...

 **« Hé bien Granger, je ne te pensais pas capable de faire preuve d'autant d'agressivité! Surtout à l'égard d'un pauvre innocent...»** il termina sa phrase avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Hermione s'interdit de répondre. Si elle cédait, il aurait gagné et elle risquerait de perdre son travail. Travail qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir alors non, le jeu n'en valait définitivement pas la chandelle.

Elle se contenta donc de serrer les poings, prendre une grande inspiration avant de franchir le seuil de la porte à son tour et commencer à faire la visite à Draco.

Celui ci était visiblement déçu qu'elle n'ait pas riposté et tenta une dernière provocation :

 **« Bon, ca ne fait rien. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui alors je vais pardonner ce faux pas en le mettant sur le compte de ta maladie.»**

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle déclara d'une voix mécanique ( pressée d'en finir et de pouvoir s'éloigner au plus vite de son maudit client):

 **« Notre établissement est un hôtel de luxe légendaire fondé en 1898. Il fut le lieu d'hébergement et de détente de prédilection de grandes personnalités telles qu'Ernest Hemingway ou Coco Chanel, celle ci y passa même les derniers instants de sa vie. La princesse Diana y séjourna également avec son amant égyptien, Dodi Al-Fayed, fils de l'actuel propriétaire de l'hôtel, Mohamed al-Fayed.**

 **Nous nous efforçons de proposer à notre clientèle un service d'exception personnalisé. Notre room-service est disponible 24 h sur 24 et se tient à votre disposition pour répondre à vos demandes du mieux possible.**

 **La piscine intérieure est ouverte de 6h à 22h. La salle de sport se situe sous les toits et vous est accessible tous les jours et à tout heure sur présentation de votre pass. Le spa propose une multitude de soins pour le corps, la peau, pour prendre rendez vous il vous suffit de composer le numéro de l'accueil inscrit dans le livret posé sur le bureau. Le service du restaurant a lieu de 6 heures à 22heures, le menu, composé par le chef étoilé Thierry Marx varie chaque jour. Avez vous des questions ? »**

Elle observa son visage tentant de déceler la moindre information concernant l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, mais elle ne vit rien, il avait revêtu son traditionnel masque d'impassibilité. Il dût remarquer qu'elle le fixait - le contraire aurait été surprenant- et demanda :

 **« Comment vont Porter et Weaslaid ?**

Elle ignora la question et déclara simplement:

 **«Si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes alors je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage.»**

Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un empressement à peine dissimulé. Sous l'effet du stress/ de la colère/ de la peur/ de l agacement/ d'elle ne savait trop quoi exactement en fait, elle referma la porte en la claquant si fort que cela la fit elle même sursauter.

 **"Pétard"** Si l'un de ses supérieurs l'avait surprise, elle risquait de se faire remonter les bretelles... Enfin bon, de toute façon ce ne pourrait être pire que se retrouver dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy.

...

Et voici donc le premier jet ! Le second chapitre est déjà écrit et le 3ème bien entamé. Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait achevé d'écrire les grandes lignes (même pas du tout haha), donc ça évoluera comme ça évoluera nous verrons bien ! Concernant la fréquence de publication des chapitres, je préfère ne pas m'engager en vous promettant un chapitre toutes les semaines parce que je risque de ne pas pouvoir tenir le pari (trop de physique et de biologie et de mathématiques ralalaaa .. ). Mais je peux tout de même vous assurer que vous n'aurez pas à attendre 6 mois entre chaque update !

Voili voilou c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire pour le moment! Encore une fois j'espèere que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Bisous!


	2. Je t'haine

**Ce soir je suis de bonne humeur, fête d'anniversaire surprise avec en prime, la présence de mon cher petit crush! Ainsi je suis dans un bon mood et donc disposée à vous poster ce court chapitre qui, je l'espère ne vous décevra pas de trop( je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la desagréable impression de l avoir a moitie baclé/raté enfin bref j'ai extremement peur que vous cessiez de suivre ma fanfic apres avoir lu ce chapitre*.. mais bref je divague je divague, le troisième chapitre me satisfait davantage, alors our avoir le plaisir de vous le partager bientot, je vous laisse commencer par lire celui ci!**

 **Oh! Et j'oubliais! Merci à L et ElisabethStaffe pour leurs reviews! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

 **...**

 **« Alors dis-moi... comment était ce petit tête à tête avec le célibataire le plus en vue de tout le Royaume Uni? »**

Hermione sortit la tête de la panière dont elle extrayait le linge à plier. Elle plissa les yeux, fixant la jeune femme à la chevelure citrouille se tenant devant elle, l'air si innocent qu'il en devenait suspect. Le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny trépignait d'impatience, faire sortir sa meilleure amie de ses gonds faisait partie de ses passe-temps favoris.

Celle-ci était justement au bord de l'explosion. Dans 3... 2...1...

 **«TU SAVAIS !TU SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT DE MALFOY DONT J'ALLAIS DEVOIR M'OCCUPER ET TU-N'AS -RIEN-DIT !HAAAAAA JE TE HAIS! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAISSSSS! POURQUOI, POURQUOI M'AS TU INFLIGÉ ÇA ?! »**

Hermione fulminait. Les yeux brillants, la bouche déformée en une grimace, les poings serrés. Elle martelait le sol à pieds joints, rivalisant sans problème avec le plus puissants des marteaux piqueurs.

Ginny dut faire preuve d'un effort surhumain pour réussir à ne pas rire... pendant 10 secondes. Rester stoïque lorsque sa meilleure amie se mettait dans un tel état d'énervement lui avait toujours été impossible. Elle avait beau lutter pour garder la face, le rire réussissait toujours à l'emporter. C'est donc sans surprise que la jeune femme pliée en deux, riant à gorge déployée s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Réaction qui n'eut d'autre effet que faire redoubler l'énervement d'Hermione. La figure de celle ci avait viré au rouge.

 **« Non mais tu vas arrêter de te bidonner un peu ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Rien de tout cela n'est drôle ! »**

Entre deux éclats de rire, Ginny réussit à articuler : **« Mais haha... dis moi haha...aumoinscommentc'étaithahahahaha!"**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

" **HORRIBLE ! Voilà comment c'était ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?! Non mais aurais tu oublié qui est Malfoy ?! La fouine? Le blond peroxydé ? Le connard? Le foutu "prince des vipères" complètement imbu de lui même ?! "**

Cheveux roux s'efforça de calmer son hilarité (non sans mal, voir la gentille petite parfaite Hermione Granger sortir de ses gonds était une occasion rare dont il fallait savourer chaque micro-seconde).

 **"Bon bon .. d'accord. J'avoue avoir un peu forcé le destin,** dit elle en esquissant un sourire, mais c'était pour le bien de tous !

 **-Hummm oui ? Je serai bien curieuse d'apprendre ce que tu entends par "pour le bien de tous"**

les Le sourire de son amie s'élargit.

 **-Et bien, disons que votre petite gué-guerre a assez duré et qu'il serait temps que vous admettiez la véritable nature de vos sentiments...**

 **-Je crois qu'il m'est possible d'affirmer avec certitude que ce que je ressens pour Draco Malfoy ne peut être qualifié autrement que par le mot "haine"... enfin, quoique... il est possible qu'il y ait aussi un léger soupçon de dégoût je te l'accorde...**

Ginny haussa un sourcil avant de réciter fièrement :

 **-Oui mais, comme on dit : de l'amour à la haine... IL N'Y A QU'UN PAS!**

Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête et poussa un long soupir. Elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer d'argumenter. Son entrevue avec Malfoy avait pompé toute sa bonne humeur et son énergie de la journée. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était rentrer chez elle et siroter un bon chocolat chaud. Hummm...elle en salivait d'avance.

Enfin, pour l'heure il fallait qu'elle termine d'aller inspecter les suites du dernier étage. _Inspecter. Chambres. Inspecter les chambres. INSPECTER LES CHAMBRES !_ Elle n'avait pas terminé d'inspecter la suite de Malfoy !

 **"Nom d'une bouse de dragon !"**

Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la femme de ménage ait bien fait son travail et/ou que Malfoy ne soit pas trop... pointilleux. Or puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion quand au fait qu'il s'en donnerait à cœur joie tant qu'il s'agissait de compliquer son existence. **"Foutu serpentard"** marmonna-t-elle.

Entre temps, Ginny s'était éclipsée, ayant certainement été -une fois de plus- appelée aux cuisines (le sous chef sorcier faisant en sorte d'attirer la benjamine Weasley près des fourneaux le plus souvent possible... ).Ginny était décidément beaucoup courtisée... si Hermione n'avait pas été...Hermione, elle aurait pu jalouser son succès mais, fidèle à elle-même, la meilleure amie du survivant était simplement heureuse pour son amie.

 **« Bonsoir Ginny! Wow ça doit être la quatrième fois de la journée que j'ai le plaisir d'humer ton doux parfum..**

Charles. Grand brun, yeux bleus, sourire charmeur. Petit fils du directeur. Arrivé deux semaines plus tôt en tant que remplaçant du sous-chef cuisinier parti en congé sabbatique au fin fond de la Patagonie, Charles avait très vite montré l'intérêt qu'il portait à la jolie rousse, de façon plus ou moins subtile...

 **-Bonsoir Charles... Oui il semblerait que le destin s'amuse à faire se croiser nos chemins ces derniers temps...** répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil

 **\- Et bien je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais de mon côté, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire...** murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil. En réponse, Ginny lui offrit un grand sourire,tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle ne détestait pas Charles. En fait elle l'aimait bien...

Tant qu'il se tenait à bonne distance.

 **-Ah au fait, voici les restes,** dit-il en agitant sa baguette _« accio restes »._ Il fit léviter un sachet plastique jusque dans les mains de la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle travaillait au palace, Hermione avait demandé au chef s'il lui était possible de lui mettre de côté les restes de repas non consommés par les clients afin qu'elle puisse aller les donner aux sdfs du quartier. Ginny venait parfois lui prêter main forte mais la plupart du temps, c'était Hermione seule qui s'occupait d'aller récupérer son paquet aux cuisines à la fin de son service. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait que Charles avait décidé d'utiliser ce prétexte pour recevoir une visite de sa dulcinée...

 **-Hermione s'apprêtait justement à descendre venir le chercher ! C'est le jour du nettoyage aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement naïf

 **-Non non, pas du tout, j'avais juste envie de te voir et je me suis dit que cela ne te dérangerai sûrement pas, au contraire même, de faire une escale aux cuisines avant de partir...**

Nouveau sourire charmeur. Ginny se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd... S'il n'avait pas été en position de force ( un simple mot de sa part à son grand père et elle était virée ), elle ne se serait pas gardée de le remettre à sa place. Mais malheureusement, il l'était, alors elle allait devoir jouer les diplomates hypocrites encore un petit bout de temps.

 **\- Hahaha tu es drôle toi! Bon je dois filer, au revoir !**

 **-À très vite !**

Cela vous est-il aussi déjà arrivé que l'on vous fasse lourdement des avances sans que vous puissiez/sachiez les repousser?

 **Le chapitre 3 est terminé, le chapitre 4 commencé! Ces derniers temps l'inspiration semble être de sortie, espérons que cela va durer! Si c'est le cas, j'ai bon espoir de vous poster un chapitre par semaine. Le dimanche soir ou le lundi matin j'hésite encore.. Que préférez-vous?**

 **Moi aussi je dois filer, merci à vous et bonne journée!**

 **Bisou bisou!**


	3. Drôle de petite bête

**Espérons que ça a fini de buguer..5 fois que je retape cette intro, je commence à en avoir un peu marre mais bon juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore fini, pas eu beaucoup de temps libre cete semaine, bref va falloir que je m'octroie davantage de quarts d'heure écriture si je veux réussir à tenir le rythme ! Enfin.. trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

* * *

Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas encore remis de sa journée de la veille. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir la Granger un jour. Et certainement pas dans un palace ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle y séjournait, ce qui rendait la chose un peu moins dingue (l'idée de Granger dormant autre part que dans le taudis des belettes lui avait toujours parut plutôt absurde), mais quand même ! Que son ancienne camarade de classe soit venue travailler dans l'hôtel où IL avait l'habitude de séjourner était tout de même un sacré coup de pute que lui faisait le destin. Avoir eu à supporter la vue de son horrible tignasse une nouvelle fois allait certainement lui provoquer une cécité prochaine. "Foutue gryffondor" pesta-il, son séjour à Paris commençait mal. Lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'y passer du bon temps, voilà qui risquait de gâcher la vision paradisiaque qu'il avait de la Capitale.

Enfin... À moins qu'il ne décide de s'amuser un peu...

Mais pour l'heure, sa principale préoccupation était trouver de quoi remplir son estomac, et vite !

—-

« DRIIIIIIING! DRIIIIING! DRIIIIING!DRIIII... »

Oui oui ça va, c'est bon j'arrive...

Décidément, certains clients n'étaient pas familiers avec la grasse matinée. A peine 7h30 du matin et déjà, ils venaient réclamer un petit-déjeuner ! Elle décrocha le combiné, passablement agacée (son service commençait à 7h30 et il ne devait pas être plus de 7h35, et comme chaque jour, il lui fallait au moins une demi-heure pour décuver) :

-Room-service j'écoute ?

-Je souhaiterai qu'on me livre un petit déjeuner.

Un ton neutre, froid, juste poli.

-D'accord..Pourriez vous me donner le numéro de votre chambre s'il-vous-plaît?

-Suite n°206.

-C'est une blague?!

Merde.Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle l'entendit ricaner:

-Oh... C'est toi Grangie chérie ? Quel plaisir d'entendre ton horrible voix dès le matin..

-Le plaisir est partagé.

Merde merde merde, ça venait encore de lui échapper!

-Votre plateau vous sera livré dans une dizaine de minutes

-Par toi j'espère? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle raccrocha. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de l'insupporter.

Heureusement, le taxi viendrait bientôt l'en débarrasser.

—-

"Toctoctoc"

-Entrez!

Draco Malfoy n'attendait plus qu'une chose : l'arrivée de Sainte Granger lui apportant son delicieux petit déjeuner. Il espérait avoir une nouvelle occasion de la faire perdre le contrôle. Voir ses yeux brillants de colère, ses poings serrés et ses sourcils froncés alors qu'elle faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir de répondre à l'une de ses répliques acerbes avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'entra non pas Hermione mais une espèce de singe ridiculement petit, aux airs de Dobby.

Il crut d'ailleurs voir un elfe de maison mais le pantalon blanc et la chemise bleue de la créature le détrompèrent. Les elfes étant dépourvus de tout bon goût et ne sachant se vêtir autrement qu'avec de vieilles serpillères.

Le petit être s'approcha du lit de Draco, tout en faisant léviter le plateau repas du jeune homme jusque sur ses draps. Celui ci dévisageait la "chose", tentant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas de nez, seulement deux trous semblant avoir été percés à la va-vite, un ventre proéminent et pas un poil sur le caillou.

-Qui êtes vous ? se résolut-il à demander

Le petit être, leva les yeux vers lui. De grands yeux bleus innocents, dépourvus de toute méchanceté, un sourire niais sur le visage.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, l'un attendant une réponse et l'autre se contentant de sourire bêtement.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10... 11...

Draco haussa un sourcil. Non mais il est con ou il le fait exprès?

ll n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son temps avec un imbecile incapable de comprendre trois mots de français. L'imbécile arborait toujours un large sourire béat, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet qu'agacer Draco encore davantage.

-Vous pouvez disposer,merci, siffla-t-il en agitant la main vers la sortie afin d'être certain de se faire comprendre.

Le joyeux trublion quitta la chambre en sautillant gaiement, ne semblant pas affecté le moins du monde par la mauvaise humeur de l'ex-serpentard. Ce dernier maugréa quelques insultes à l'égard du pauvre petit être se promettant d'en toucher un mot à la Granger...enfin, après avoir dégusté un délicieux petit-déjeuner français.

« Miss Granger, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir vous rendre aux cuisines informer Miss Monier que je l'attend dans mon bureau. »

« Miss Granger pourriez vous vous atteler à la vérification des chambres du troisième étage ? Miss Duval était chargée de la faire mais elle est malheureusement indisposée aujourd'hui. »

« Miss Granger, n'oubliez pas d'aller vérifier que les bouquets de bleuets ont bien été mis en place dans la suite de Madame de Barra. »

« Miss Granger ... »

QUOI ENCORE ?! Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Ex...

-Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta. Face à elle, Mr Chèvrefeuille, droit comme un piquet, la dévisageait de son habituel air constipé.

-Excusez moi, j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées...vous disiez ?

-Draco Malfoy s'apprête à partir pour sa réunion, il demande à ce que vous veniez l'escorter jusqu'à son taxi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils et soupirer.

-Aurait-il déjà oublié le chemin allant de sa suite à l'entrée de l'hôtel ? Il m'a pourtant toujours semblé que les allées du palace étaient des plus simples à mémoriser.

-Peu importe la raison, si Mr Malfoy a exprimé le désir d'être escorté, vous vous y conformerez.

Génial...

-Très bien, à quelle heure souhaite-t-il que je me tienne devant sa porte ?

Jouer les chiens de gardes c'est ma passion

-8h55 précisément. Je pense ne pas avoir à préciser que vous devez impérativement faire preuve de ponctualité.

Oh vous n'aurez pas à me le dire deux fois: je trépigne déjà d'impatience à l'idée d'accompagner Monseigneur Malfoy jusqu'à son foutu taxi...

—

8h54. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et Draco pourrait sortir retrouver sa gryffondor adorée. Cheveux peignés, rasage de près, peau hydratée, costume YSL, chaussures en cuir italiennes, montre suisse. Le parfait attirail du (bel) homme fortuné. Montrer qu'on est fortuné sans finir en sapin de Noël. Erreur que ne pouvait s'empêcher de commettre chaque nouveau riche qui se respecte..

8h56. Toujours pas de Malfoy. 10 minutes qu'elle patientait devant la porte, le concierge n'ayant cessé de lui jeter des regards d'avertissement. èvrefeuille était bien plus qu'un simple concierge. S'il passait effectivement ses journées à accueillir les clients du palace comme n'importe quel concierge, il était bien plus que ça. Il avait en effet été nommé directeur de la coordination des équipes du palace des années plus tôt. Ainsi, il était le supérieur hiérarchique d'Hermione, en plus d'entretenir une sorte d'amitié professionnelle avec le propriétaire du palace. Alors il allait sans dire qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche? Je mettrais mon doigt à couper qu'il est encore en train de d'admirer son reflet...

-Tu ne croirais pas si bien dire...

Malfoy. Dans toute splendeur.

-Tu as osé utiliser la legilimancie sur moi ! C'est illégal ! s'insurgea Hermione

-Oh Grangie chérie, cela fait longtemps que nous avons dépassé ce stade ...

Il dit cela d'un ton moqueur, un sourire en coin lui barrant le visage. Cette fois, Hermione ne prit pas la peine de se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, ton taxi doit déjà être arrivé.

-Oh, il peut bien patienter quelques minutes, je suis le client et pas l'inverse. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à mille lieues du hall...

-Ah bon? Mais comment le sais-tu? Le concierge m´a pourtant affirme que tu craignais de n'a pas savoir trouver ton chemin et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu avais fait appel à mes services d'escort.

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser combien le mot qu'elle venait d'utiliser pouvait prêter à confusion que Draco sautait déjà sur l'occasion pour lui lancer une énième pique:

-Oh ne t'en fais pas Granger, je connais toutes mes leçons en se qui concerne les plaisirs de la chambre à coucher. Crois le ou non, la miss-je-sais-tout que tu es se fait largement dépasser par le dieu du sexe que je suis.

Encore et toujours cet air moqueur. Arghhhh ... soit maudit Malfoy!

Elle se contenta de soupirer longuement. Longuement. Trèèèèès ...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Grangie !

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que sa bouche était tellement étirée qu'elle formait presque un angle droit ?

Hermione commença à s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Cet imbécile de Malfoy n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller seul pour trouver son chemin...à moins qu'il ne se décide à lui emboîter le pas...

-Pas si vite chère amie! Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censée m'ESCORTer ?

Elle lui répondît sans se retourner, continuant à marcher:

-Tu semblais être assez grand pour y arriver seul.

-Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie, surtout si c'est de la tienne dont il s'agit.

Elle devinait son rictus moqueur.

-Ah vraiment ? Et depuis quand les Sang-Purs aiment-ils s'afficher aux côtés de Sang-de-Bourbes?

Le silence lui répondit. Elle releva la tête, cherchant le Serpentard du regard. Il ne marchait plus à ses côtés mais s'était figé net quelques mètres en arrière. Elle dit demi-tout vers lui.

-Alors ? On a perdu sa langue ?

Ses yeux ne brillaient plus, ils semblaient avoir perdu vie.

-Laisse tomber Granger.

Hermione ne fut étonnamment pas satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire taire le jeune homme. Elle sentait même poindre une sorte de sentiment étrange... de la culpabilité? Non!Jamais je ne culpabiliserai d'avoir blessé Malfoy! Je crains simplement qu'il n'aille se plaindre à la direction voilà tout.

C'est donc dans un silence étrange qu'Hermione accompagna Draco à son taxi avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations

Oui, oui je sais, beaucoup de description, j'espère que cela ne vous paraît pas trop lourd mais j'essaie de mettre en place le décor. On commence en douceur pour le Dramione. Pas de bisou pour l'instant sorry ! Non, je préfère vous prévenir qu'il va falloir être un peu patient avant d'avoir l'occasion d'assister au mariage de nos deux tourtereaux (qui s'ignorent encore malheureusement!)

Bref patience et en attendant, laissez une review !

Bisou !


	4. Pas un chapitre sorry

Coucou,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre vous m'en voyez désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer le chapitre quatre. Le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine que je me suis imposé est un peu trop soutenu pour être conciliable avec la charge de travail que j'ai à fournir pour le lycée. Conclusion : je posterai non plus toutes les semaines mais toutes les deux semaines

Vraiment désolée, j'espère ne pas vous perdre en vous annonçant cela, si vous êtes encore là alors bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine !

Ps: Merci infiniment pour vos reviews

Lolo: pourrais tu me dire dans quels passages du texte semble-t-il manquer des mots s'il te plaît ? Quand j'ecris j'ai tendance à passer d'une idée à l´autre en plein milieu d'une phrase alors je change de paragraphe (ou meme' de chapitre) et j'oublie de revenir terminer ma phrase 😅 et ne m'en rend pas forcément compte à la relecture bref dis moi stp !


	5. Soupe populaire

HEI! Jeg beklager du retard ( si on peut encore parler de retard) bon j'avoue que j'avais un peu la flemme ou plutot je n'avais pas le courage de trouver le temps d'écrire alors sorry sorry. J'ai passé mon temps à regarder des séries dont Skam ( surtout skam d'ailleurs qui est au passage une excellente série à visionner rapidement si ce n'est pas déjà fait. (William je t'aime )). Pas possible pour le moment de fixer un rythme de publication tenable. Donc au jour le jour. Bref, bonne lecture! Et BONNE ANNEE!

* * *

Ginny n'aimait pas les jeudis. Elle n'avait jamais exactement su pourquoi mais elle ne les aimait pas.

Premièrement peut-être, parce que le jeudi était un « jour cheveux gras »:

Elle s'efforçait d'espacer les shampoings d'au moins deux jours afin de les garder à peu près en bonne santé.

Seulement, sa nature capillaire faisait que; si, en l'absence de soins ou sorts d'hydratation, ses pointes finissaient rapidement par devenir aussi sèches et fourchues que des brins de paille; ses racines, elles, semblaient avoir de fréquentes crises hyperphagiques* consistant visiblement à se gorger de quantités astronomiques de sébum cutané... Ouhhh beurk Ainsi, le jour même de la douche, sa chevelure flamboyait, ses cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent et des marées... et le lendemain, elle pouvait voir quelques mèches collées contre son crâne car déjà trop grasses. Certaines semaines elle avait même droit au bonus flocons de neige, un vrai plaisir...

Mais le jeudi c'était aussi le jour du grand nettoyage du palace. Et en particulier des cuisines !

Chaque jeudi de la semaine, les cuisiniers, commis et apprentis, aidés d'une équipe de nettoyage, vérifiaient le bon fonctionnement de chaque appareil, jetaient ou mettaient de côté les denrées aux DLCs proches puis (comment le faisait Hermione à moindre échelle) quelques employés tirés au sort le jeudi précédent s'en allaient les livrer à des associations caritatives.

Ce jeudi là, Hermione et Ginny étaient les volontaires désignées. Bon, là vous allez dire "oh ça va ! Il n'y a rien de si terrible à donner de son temps pour faire la charité" et à ça, elle répondrait que vous avez entièrement raison.

Non, venir en aide aux pauvres n'avait jamais posé problème à Ginny, au contraire même.

Alors apporter de quoi manger à des gens dans le besoin ne l'aurait pas dérangée le moins du monde non plus -surtout si sa meilleure amie était de la partie -, si Charles n'avait pas eu la brillante idée, en début d'année, de prendre part à chaque distribution...

Une brune, une rousse. Bavardant dans le hall du Palace en attendant que les sacs de repas leurs soient apportés par les cuisines.

 **"-Hello les girls !"**

Ginny sentit des bras lui entourer le cou. Des effluves de parfum masculin. Un soupçon d'after-shave et quelques notes délicates du Scorpio 2017... tuez moi...

Elle réprimât un frisson de dégoût et de contenta de se dégager du moins violemment qu'elle le put et tourna la tête vers le "mystérieux" plaisantin.

« **Bonjour Charles... »** fit-elle en cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son agacement.

Il ne sembla pas en déceler la moindre goutte, continuant de la regarder avec un large sourire. Ne remarquant rien du malaise de son amie, Hermione décida d'engager la conversation :

 **-Où vas-tu comme ça Charles?**

 **-Mais avec vous pardi ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir passer un peu de bon temps ensemble... loin du palace...,** il lança un regard appuyé à Ginny, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

Celle ci se contenta d'esquisser un faux sourire, trop mal à l'aise pour répondre.

 **-Voici vos paquets !**

Une créature semblable à celle à laquelle avait dû faire face Draco Malfoy la veille leur tendit trois sacs, pas plus grands qu'une pochette de dragées. Les sortilèges d'extension font vraiment des miracles.

 **-Ne tardons pas plus !** lança Hermione, trop impatiente de jouer les mères Theresa.

—-

Ciel gris, vent glacial. Hermione était occupée à bavarder avec une vieille dame à qui elle venait d'offrir un repas. Ginny, restait immobile, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait terminé sa tournée, plus aucun sachet repas ne lui pendait aux bras. Une bourrasque de vent glacé vint la traverser, elle frissonna. Elle sentit presque aussitôt une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Sans surprise elle sentit le divin parfum de Charles lui emplir les narines. Elle ôta précipitamment la veste et la rendit -balança - à son propriétaire.

 **-Garde la, tu as froid!** ,lui dit il en la lui rendant.

Elle la repoussa brusquement.

 **-Merci mais je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid alors sois égoïste pour une fois.**

 **-Tu es trop bonne ma chérie, toujours tu penses au plaisir les autres avant le tien...,** il renfila sa veste, **tu as toute mon admiration...**

 **-Merci.**

Il la regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

 **-Dis moi Ginny...toi qui sembles tant aimer faire plaisir aux gens, que dirais-tu de ME faire plaisir en venant prendre un verre en ma compagnie?**

Elle retint un soupir d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait été lourd, et borné, et insupportable, et agaçant, et...

 **-Alors ?**

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé et tenta tant bien que mal de décliner la proposition sans le froisser:

 **-Hum... et bien... je ne peux pas en ce moment je suis désolée mais j'ai... euh.. beaucoup trop de travail... excuse moi...**

Il lui lança un regard sincèrement contrit, plissa les yeux comme pour réfléchir un instant, ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler, puis se ravisa et la referma. Finalement il se contenta de sourire :

 **-Pas de soucis je comprend chérie, ta carrière avant tout, tu es une femme indépendante. J'aime ça. Et ne t'en fais pas, nous le prendrons ce verre... et certainement bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses...**

Clin d'œil du Char(l)o.. et...

enfin débarrassée ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent était oublier à quel point le petit fils de son patron était pathétique et combien il la mettait mal à l'aise.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit verre d'alcool pour accélérer le processus ?

—

Le Golden était bondé, la musique crachait dans les baffles. Tenir une conversation dans ces conditions relevait presque du miracle. Pourtant Ginny se refusait à changer d'endroit. La qualité des boissons y était incomparable. Brassées au sous sol à la moldue, les bières étaient fraîches et garanties 100% artisanales et leurs cocktails... hummmm... à tomber par terre!Hermione n'était pas très friande de ce genre de spots, mais cette semaine était celle de Ginny : tous les jeudis soirs, elles se retrouvaient autour d'un cocktail (ou d'un chocolat chaud pour Hermione) à s'échanger les derniers potins. Une semaine sur deux c'était à Ginny ou Hermione de choisir le bar/restaurant où elles passeraient leur soirée. Et cette semaine était celle de Ginny, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu traîner Hermione dans un des bars sorciers les plus branchés de la ville.

Voilà un quart d'heure qu'elles s'étaient installées en terrasse pour échapper au brouhaha de l'intérieur et, en attendant l'arrivee du serveur, les conversations allaient bon train.

Les deux amies étaient en plein milieu d'un fou rire lorsque la nocturne 9 n°2 en E Majeur s'éleva dans le bar.

Hermione en apprécia les premières notes. Cette musique avait toujours eu un effet particulier sur elle, l'écouter dans un moment de solitude lui permettait d'entrer instantanément dans un état de relaxation la rendant à la fois mélancolique et pleine d'espoir...

 **"Allô?**

 **-Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy s'est plaint à la réception du ménage bâclé que vous étiez chargée de vérifier. Il a en effet retrouvé un sous-vêtement usagé derrière une étagère de la salle de bain.**

 _Oh pauvre petit chouchou, son esprit innocent a dû être profondément heurté._

 **-Nous lui avons envoyé une équipe de nettoyage pour régler le problème mais vous êtes priée d'aller lui présenter des excuses pour le dérangement causé.**

 _Avec plaisir..._

 **-Bien,je suis en route.**

Elle raccrocha et lança un regard d'excuses à Ginny:

 **-Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je dois rentrer à l'hôtel: Malfoy fait des siennes...**

 **-Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-Vraiment Ginny excuse moi, si j'avais su je ...**

Ginny préféra couper court au long monologue d'excuses qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à lui servir.

 **-Allez, vas-y sans trainer ou il serait bien capable d'envoyer un courrier au grand patron demandant ta démission !**

 **-Merci Ginny tu es vraiment une amie en or, je te promets qu'on trouvera un autre jour dans la semaine pour rattraper ce soir...**

 **-Oui toi aussi ! Maintenant du balai!**

Hermione transplana.

* * *

*mon correcteur affirme que ce mot n'existe pas :snif: seulement, n'ayant pas envie d'écrire « d'hyperphagie » par soucis d'esthétique, j'ai décidé de créer cet adjectif sur le même modèle que « boulimique » ou « anorexique ». Mais avouons tout de même qu'il est injuste d'avoir créé des adjectifs pour ces deux eating-disorders et exclu l'hyperphagie (qui ne fait d'ailleurs pas non plus partie du dico Apple ... HONTEUX ) enfin bref si ça se trouve je suis en train de m'insurger d'une chose qui n'est pas : le dico Apple n'ayant encore jamais été validé par là grande Académie Française...

Bref merci d'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine!


End file.
